Headbands and Drabbles
by bbclyokomutant
Summary: I know I've been neglecting my other fanfics lately, but these are drabbles! They're easy! I'll only update once a week. Also, any idea suggestions are always helpful!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:Clone Wiliiam

My prompt:friendship, sadness

Pairings:WxSissi

He didn't know who he was. No one bothered to give him a name. It took him three days before he realized that people meant him when they said 'William'.

No one liked him. Yumi was in his class, but she didn't like him. None of the people liked him. The teachers thought he was stupid. The kids thought he was lame. No one liked him.

Sissi liked him. When he got confused, she would explain things to him. She was always talking to him. At lunch, Sissi would sit with him instead of with Nicholas or Hèrve. She liked him.

Then they got William back.

And he turned back into a string of numbers.


	2. Scary Movies

**Scary Movies**

**My prompt:sweet**

**Pairings:UxY**

Ulrich didn't mind Yumi being older than him. Most people would be a little freaked out, but Ulrich didn't mind. He didn't really mind anything when he was hanging out with Yumi.

Being an inch and a half taller than her also helped. So did being incredibly jealous.

"Ulrich, I can pay for my own ticket," Yumi said. "I can do those things. Twenty-first century, you know."

Ulrich sighed. "I like doing these things, Yumi. We're supposed to."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Either let me pay, or I'm leaving."

Ulrich sighed. "Fine, Yumi." They paid for their tickets and went in.

It turned into a very scary movie, very quickly. Yumi was terrified of ghosts, which was what this movie was about. Yumi buried her head into Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich put his arm around her and leaned against her.

He was glad that he had let Yumi pay for her ticket.


	3. Games

**My prompt: pokemon**

**Pairings OxA(I actually don't like this pairing, but JxA wouldn't work)**

"Eek!" Aelita cried. "Shoot it shoot it shoot it!"

Odd rolled his eyes. "Aelita, it's a Krabby! And you don't have one! So you have to catch it!"

"But it looks like a Kankrelot," Aelita whimpered. Odd rolled his eyes.

"For Pete's sake, Aelita! It is not a Kankrelot! Just use leaf blade on it and catch it!"

Aelita whimpered. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the "a" button. She heard the sound of the leaf blade attack hitting the thing that looked like a Kankrelot. She opened one eye.

The Krabby's HP was in the red zone. Aelita grinned. The Krabby used bubble on her Treecko. Aelita threw a pokéball at it.

It shook once.

It shook again.

One more time.

Stars flew out of the pokéball. Aelita grinned and turned to Odd.

"Odd! Odd! I caught it! See, look!" She threw her arms around Odd's shoulders.

"I will never put this game down!"

Odd smiled. "That's why I like you, Aelita."


	4. Restart

**Restart**

**My prompt: Missing things**

**Pairings: Must be WxO**

He missed too much while he was under XANA's control. People treated him like he should know what they meant when they asked him what he thought about something-or-other. None of his so-called friends'd bothered to tell him what he'd missed. Like the Olympics. Those were kind of important.

Other things, too. He had missed Mrs. Winchester's entire lecture on how to restart your computer without losing your files. And apparently, Odd was in his elective, computers, now.

William's computer was frozen. He wouldn't ask anyone for help.

Odd came over to help him. He pressed some keys and rescued William from embarrassment and restarting the project. William smiled at Odd and gave him a one-armed hug. Odd smiled goofily.

**Darn...almost a hundred words exactly. So close!**


	5. The War

Fighting

My prompt: fighting

Pairings: none, just an angst piece.

Yumi threw her fan at the Scyphozoa. The jellyfish-like creature batted it away and continued approaching Aelita.

"Run Aelita!" Yumi cried.

Aelita stood petrified behind Yumi. The monster reached out with its tentacles towards Aelita, reaching to infect her with XANA.

Yumi dived in front of Aelita. XANA couldn't take her.

They needed Aelita to fight.

Without her, they would have lost.

They had to keep fighting.

Otherwise they'd lose the war.

They'd lost battles to win the war.

Yumi felt XANA's virus infecting her.

"Tower deactivated."

They lost the battle, but won the war.

**100 words exactly! Woo-hoo!**


	6. Rumors

**Rumors**

**My prompt: Odd's pairings**

**Pairings: UxY JxA**

I don't mind being a player. I don't really have a steady girlfriend. Maybe I liked Sissi, once upon a time. She was cute, and more vulnerable than people saw. She was also smart. But the bad news was, she was stuck up, and she didn't know when to stop. She wouldn't stop. Maybe I liked Sam. But Sam was irresponsible, and reckless, even for me. I almost lost my scholarship for her. XANA almost beat us because of her. I'm the odd one out, but I don't mind. People spread rumors about me. They say that Ive dated every girl in France. Other people call me gay or faggot or fairy or anything else right to my face.

But not when my friends are around. Usually when Ulrich and Yumi and Jeremie and Aelita are out on double-dates. That's the thing, people are afraid of Ulrich, but not of me.

Because I'm crazy Odd, and I don't care. I'll just laugh it off and two days later you'll wake up with glue in your hair.

No one knows about the little bottle I have hidden in my drawer. Not even Ulrich.

Crazy Odd couldn't possibly be on anti-depressants.

**I wrote this after I heard one of those anti-bullying ads. Kids get bullied at my school, and I hate it. I always feel bad for Odd because of all the rumors that must be spread about him at school.**


	7. Dancing

**Singing**

**Prompt: Singing in the Rain**

**Pairings: JxA**

Jeremie kept his hands tucked firmly in his pocket as he and Aelita trudged back to Kadic amidst a huge downpour. Jeremie, being a gentleman, had of course offered her his coat, and now he was beginning to regret it. It's not that he wasn't happy about the date, it was that its never pleasant to walk in the rain without an umbrella or raincoat. As the two passed the store, sounds of old music came wafting out. Jeremie started humming along. Aelita eyed him.

Jeremie laughed and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close and started stepping to the beat. Aelita laughed.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She asked. Jeremie grinned.

"Dancing!" He grinned. Aelita rolled her eyes.

But it was good to see Jeremie being anything besides logical.

_Exterminate._


	8. Um

**Characters: Hiroki and Milly**

**Pairings: JxT**

**Prompt: Um**

**Not sure if Hiroki and Milly are the same age but here they are. Also, Johnny and Tamiya are the same age too.**

"Um, hey, um, Milly?" Hiroki said. He really wasn't good at this.

The attentive redhead cocked her head to the side. "What, Hiroki?"

"Um, I was just, um, wondering if, um, I mean if, um... Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Milly smiled. "Sure, Hiroki!" She said warmly. "It would be great. Hey, could you ask your friend...um, Johnny if he'd go with Tamiya? She's really nice, but she hasn't been able to get a date for herself."

Hiroki grinned. "Sure!" He exclaimed, rushing off to find his best friend.

Johnny agreed to go with Tamiya, however reluctantly, as he had nothing else to do that night. Both wore simple black tuxedos. Johnny had to slick his usually unruly red hair to the back with gel. Hiroki simply swept a comb through his soft hair, parting it to the left.

Tamiya was thrilled to be going to the dance. She chose a dark purple dress that reached past her shoes. She combed her hair out of their customary braids, letting Milly style it. Milly was wearing a yellow dress that was a bit shorter than Tamiya's. She also combed her hair and swept it up into an updo on the top of her head. Both girls were looking forward to the night.

At the dance, Milly and Hiroki danced perfectly, had cordial conversations, and drank punch.

After the dance, they went out a few times before breaking up.

Johnny and Tamiya goofed around, danced horribly, told jokes, and photo bombed people.

They dated all through high school and got married when they both graduated college.

Their daughter stared at the boy with the blonde hair sitting across the cafeteria. Setting her jaw, she walked over.

"Hey, um, Jonathan, um, I was, um, wondering if, um, you wanted to, um, maybe...go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" She blurted.

Jonathan Belpois paused. "Sure," he said indifferently. "Why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

Scars

Prompt: Scars

Pairings: JxA

They all had scars. Jeremie had the most, which wasn't all that strange, really.

You don't get burned on Lyoko.

You can't physically drown on Lyoko.

Spectres don't bang you against walls, throw you down elevator shafts.

XANA can't try to push a building down on top of you on Lyoko.

They all had scars, of course.

Burns from polymorphic spectres.

Cuts and bruises from fighting people possessed by XANA.

Scars from having to see so many people almost get killed and knowing that you were the only one who could save their lives.

But Jeremie Belpois, who had almost drowned, who had so many broken bones, who had been thrown down an elevator shaft, had the most.

But he also had Aelita.


	10. Jeremie-Afraid

**So, the next few drabbles will be about all the CL characters and what they're afraid of. I hope you're all happy-I had to scroll down a long list of phobias to find the right ones. Also, new poll on my profile, so you should vote on it... cough.**

Jeremie was afraid of failing. His father-he expected so much of Jeremie. It had hurt him when Jeremie failed the test to get into the school for academically talented children.

_Atychiphobia-fear of disappointing others._

If he wasn't there one day, the whole world could end. That was why he couldn't leave. But he couldn't tell his father that of course. Jeremie was just a disappointment.

_Idiophobia-fear of idiots._

Aelita didn't mind. Aelita needed Jeremie. They all needed Jeremie. Aelita was in love with Jeremie, they could all see that, with the way Jeremie blushed and stammered around her.

Odd needed him, because Odd needed a steady anchor in reality that could help him cheat in science and math.

Ulrich needed him, because Ulrich just needed an anchor. Someone to listen to him rant about Yumi and William and anything. Ulrich needed an ear.

Yumi needed him. Not as much, but Yumi also needed someone to listen. And sometimes, you can't just talk to the boy you have a crush on or his best friend.

_Autophobia-fear of being left alone._

Maybe Odd was a fantastic gymnast and artist. Maybe Ulrich would become some kind of famous author or something-he payed more attention in Language Arts. Maybe Yumi would be a historian-she had all those samurai suits. And maybe Jeremie and Aelita would get married-no one expected anything less from Mr. and Mrs. Einstein.

_Metathesiophobia-fear of change._


	11. Odd-Afraid

**Poll up on my profile, please vote on it. Also, google Scotland's national animal. Just do it.**

Odd was afraid of not being accepted. He had been in seven different schools before he finally found a reason to stay. Not being the new kid made people more accepting of you. They were still suspicious, of course. There had only been two new kids at Kadic in five years, including Odd. Kadic was a very tight-knit community and they didn't accept anomalies like Odd so easily.

_Cainotophobia-fear of novelty._

Of course, it wasn't the only thing that Odd was afraid of. He saw the way people looked at him and then turned around so he wouldn't notice. He saw the way people would snicker and whisper to each other when he walked down the halls alone. That was when he didn't have his friends with him. When people felt safe to point and laugh at the silly little boy who was sometimes just a little bit off.

_Catagelophobia-fear of being ridiculed._

Odd was only really Odd when he was with his friends. Otherwise he was wearing a mask. Around girls, he was polite, considerate, and charming. At least until they found the real him. Then he didn't really care. Around teachers, he was a bit outspoken and rude, but he mainly focused on his work. Until XANA attacked and he had to run, run for his life. Around Jim, Odd was Odd. Well, his friends call him Jimbo.

_Friendiaphobia-fear of losing friends._


	12. Aelita-Afraid

**I am going to punch Steven Moffat in the face. Yes, I just watched The Angels Take Manhattan.**

Aelita was afraid of hurting people. What if Jeremie got stuck in limbo again? What if Yumi got stuck on Lyoko again? What if Odd and Jeremie and Ulrich and Yumi kept getting beaten up by XANA for her?

_Odynophobia-fear of pain_.

Well, it wasn't so much a fear of hurting others as it was fear of caring about them. Aelita cared about her mother and she was kidnapped by the men in black. She cared about her daddy but he abandoned her. She cared about Odd and Jeremie and Yumi and Ulrich and William and they're all hurt. Scarred. Nowhere near the children they were when they found her.

_Gerontophobia-fear of growing up._

Sometimes she wondered about the future. Would she still be with Jeremie? Would she be afraid to talk to him about her feelings? Or would they be married, like everyone wanted them to be?

_Philophobia-fear of love._


	13. WillOdd

**Okay. So I know how Sherlock survived Reichenbach. So, entering the realm of multi-fandoms. Recall Winter Quay and the evil demon Moffat. The weeping angels were chasing Sherlock, who fell off the building to create a paradox to erase the weeping angels, which caused an alternate reality to explain why Sherlock fell off the roof, which was necessary to explain the paradox (and why he called John) so the Angels were erased, but Sherlock still fell off the roof, and everyone believes that Sherlock is dead, so he has to be dead. On another note, my best friend Louise looked at a bunch of pictures of Captain Jack Harkness, and her diagnosis: "He's not that hot.".**

**My fangirl instinct is to slap her.**

**Also, suggestions for drabbles? Please? I'm running out of ideas...**

"Hey, um, William?"

"Yeah? What's up, Odd?"

"Um, I was wondering..."

"What? Dude, spit it out. I'm late to class."

"Well, I was wondering... I mean, since we're friends and all... I mean, not friends, but..."

"Listen, Odd, can you tell me later? I gotta get to class."

"Wouldyougtothedancewithme?"

"... What?"

"Would you... I mean, maybe... I mean...would you go to... Would you like to go to... the fall dance with me?"

"Um."


End file.
